


Good Girl?

by its_waei



Series: Got7 x Reader [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, excessive use of the name kitten, face fucking, sugar daddy jaebum, this is just a really long blowjob lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_waei/pseuds/its_waei
Summary: You forget an important dinner





	Good Girl?

You had just finished shopping and spending quite a bit of the money that, in elegant terms, your sponsor Im Jaebum gives you. In not so elegant terms, your sugar daddy. Some people judge you for it but you are trying to make it through college and Jaebum offered to help, in exchange for sex and companionship. 

You move your bags to your other hand and pull your keys out of you back pocket to unlock the door to your apartment that you share with Jaebum. It is the penthouse suite. In one of the most expensive apartment buildings in town. You enter the apartment and set your bags down by the door. You turn around and are about to call for Jaebum but as it turns out he is leaning against the wall next to the kitchen. 

“Hello kitten. What have you been up to today?” His voice tells you that something is wrong. “I had classes then I went shopping for a little while. I don’t think I did anything bad Daddy.” you say, voice wavering. He chuckles darkly, “You seem to have forgotten that we had dinner plans tonight. It was scheduled for 6pm. Kitten, do you know what time is it now?”. You look up at the clock on the wall.

8:36 pm

“Oh.” 

He takes a step towards you, “‘Oh’ is right. You know what happens now right?”. You take a step back and your back hits the door with a soft thump. You nod and he takes another step in your direction. He is now directly in front of you. He drags his index finger up your neck and lifts your chin up so that you make eye contact with him. You scan his face.

His eyes are so dark they are almost black. His jaw is tensed and you can tell that he is clenching his teeth. You two had been planning this dinner for a long time. Jaebum is busy running his company and you with college so your schedules never really allowed for much free time. Jaebum looks extremely angry and he has every right to be. 

“On your knees. Now.” 

You slowly get down on your knees and wait for Jaebums next command. “I guess you can be a good girl. I didn’t think that was possible”, Jaebum says spitefully as he grips your jaw in his hand, “I’m going to fuck your mouth and you are going to sit there like a good girl. You are going to let me come on your face and no matter how much you beg. You cannot come. Understand?”. You nod quickly and he smirks down at you. You feel so small in this position. So submissive. 

He lets go of your jaw and starts unbuckling his belt. He throws the belt off to the side and undos the button on his black slacks. “Go on baby girl.”

You open your mouth and Jaebum places his hands on top of your head. He puts the tip of his cock in your mouth and you being to gently suck. You hear Jaebums breath hitch. He begins to slowly thrust his cock in an out of your mouth. Every time the tip hits the back of your throat you gag slightly and your eyes water. 

“Look at you. My little cockslut. You just love being used like this. Don’t you, Kitten?” Jaebum sounds breathless already. His grip on your hair tightens and he yanks you off of his cock, “When I ask a question I expect an answer baby girl. Tell me. You like being used like my little cock warmer. You are such a fucking cockslut. Say it.”. Tears start to stream down your face, “I’m a cockslut! I’m your cockslut! Just for you Daddy. Please touch me. I promise I will be good.” Jaebum yanks your head back, “Lying is bad baby girl. I’m not sure you know how to be a good girl.  
Maybe I should fuck your mouth some more until you can be honest with me.” Jaebum starts to thrust his cock into your mouth again. This time much harder. More tears run down your face. Jaebum tilts his head back and lets out breathy moans with every thrust. “I’m getting close, Kitten. Fuck. You look so good like this. Those pretty lips stretched around my cock.” Drool escapes from the corners of your mouth. The heat between your legs is getting unbearable. You just want Jaebum to touch you. But you know you are being punished so instead you start to let out quiet muffled moans around Jaebums cock. Jaebum pulls out after a few more thrusts and starts to quickly stroke his cock. Your mouth is open and your tongue is lulled out of your mouth. Jaebum looks down at you and lets out a deep moan as he reaches his high. Warm cum lands in your mouth and on your cheeks. Jaebum has one hand placed on the door behind you so he can stay standing. His knees are shaking a little. He looks down at you with a small smirk on his face. You look up at him, face wet with tears and covered in Jaebums cum. His smirk gets bigger.

“Look at you kitten. I guess you can be a good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> yo me and krista we’re talking about Jaebums cologne and how he smells like a rich sugar daddy so this happened -c


End file.
